


Vos yeux (Your Eyes)

by rumithe



Series: His Finest Creation [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: “你是上帝展示在我失明的眼睛前的音乐、天穹、宫殿、江河、天使、深沉的玫瑰，隐秘而没有穷期。”
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Simon
Series: His Finest Creation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958848
Kudos: 3





	Vos yeux (Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源：卡赛两个人的瞳色是一样的！！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我CP太真了！
> 
> ——————————————
> 
> 推荐配合bgm食用：  
> If You Should Fall - Craig Armstrong

**_Vos yeux_ **

**_“_ ** **_你是上帝展示在我失明的眼睛前的音乐、天穹、宫殿、江河、天使、深沉的玫瑰，隐秘而没有穷期。”_ **

“告诉我你如何看待自由。”

当时底特律刚刚度过了十月，下着回春过后的第一场雪，仿生人站在巨大的落地窗前，用科学家常常穿着的那间深蓝色浴袍裹着自己的机体，但是仍然不能遮盖昨夜疯狂留下的所有浅蓝的淤痕。

漂亮的蓝眼睛并没有从那已经开始结冰的河流上移开，科学家从后面抱住了他的造物，在冰冷的机体上试图感受亲肤相贴的温暖。

“你从来没像这次这样看这么久。”

“难道您不希望我变得好奇吗？”

仿生人出乎意料地反问了他，在他手臂收紧的时候抬起手抚摸着人类的脸颊。

“相较于好奇，我更想看你思考。”

科学家在这种暧昧的抚摸中感受到了和以往的不同。当沉默终于蔓延到整个空荡荡的宅邸，他开始嗅着仿生人的肩头，让牙齿贴在他昨晚啃咬的地方。

“多么好笑，”他说着，“人们总以自己独立于野兽的人性而骄傲，在这种时刻却甘愿变成动物。”

“给我一个答案，我也可以回答你的一个问题。”

科学家拉着造物的手走到泳池的边缘，用脚试了一下水温后便不再犹豫地跳了进去，因为常年训练的娴熟而没溅起多少水花，等到他再从水中露出头的时候，金发的仿生人已经坐在了边缘，他便在水下摸着它柔软的腿部，在那种触摸变得危险起来时，他也感觉到了它的紧绷。

“最好选一个配得上这个话题的问题来问。”

他将自己的脸贴在对方的小腹上，亲吻他亲自为它设定的敏感区域，当充满着欢愉的喘息从上方传来的时候，他用手搂住了仿生人的腰把它拉进了水中。

他帮它没有必要的遮盖从身上剥了下来，作为科学家让他敏感地发现了这副肌体异常的升温，于是他问，你今天有进行自我检测吗？

您想让我现在这么做吗？

你没在回答我的问题。

自我检测真的那么重要吗？

你希望我亲吻你吗？

什么？

你昨晚不是这样请求我的吗？

我不知道那时我怎么了。

这恰恰是最精彩的部分。

我不知道人类是不是都像您这样怪。

你希望认识别的人类吗？

他让它的两条腿跨在自己的腰上，随后像之前很多做的那样，他在注视着自己的作品时感觉到了无论如何被激情挑逗都无法激起的那种欲望，他看着它依然沉静如水的眼睛，没有反抗之意、任他摆布的姿态，将自己被冻得有些萎靡的性器送进了那个同样是完全为他一个人设计、服务的仿生穴口。

没有了前戏让这种进入有些生涩，感官组件带来的疼痛型号让仿生人不由得皱了眉，这一次却没有提醒科学家也许他们应该再做一些准备，只是扶着他的肩膀，随着水的浮力稍微抬起了自己的身体，好让对方对自己的入侵能够更加深入。

科学家并没有一下子抽插起来，反而更加用力地拥抱了它，让自己的欲望完全挺进了那个得到信号开始松弛的地方，模拟的痛感被施加到他的身上变成了肩头尖锐的刺痛。

“卡姆斯基先生，我们应该开始了。”

有些不对劲，不是吗？伟大的科学家爱抚着它光滑的背部，但是没有说什么责备的话——他完全没有理由，这就是他们向来在这里做爱的流程，错误的是他，机器从来不应该出错。

到出错的时机了吗？

“回答我的问题。”

“我不确定我的答案是否会让您满意。”

“事实上，你从来都不知道不是吗？”他捧着它的脸，那双美丽的眼睛里多少有了些沉醉，可是他尚未期待看到它如此快得迷失，“你一直都在碰运气。”

“我的计算——”

“你的计算只是在参考。”他动了起来，对满足的迫切渴求让他立刻在这种动作中获得了快感，贴在仿生人下巴的那个亲吻是颤抖又轻柔的，“当你确定这件事有99.99%会发生的时候，你只是在赌其余的0.01%不会发生。”

“0.01%的什么？”

“也许你可以告诉我。”

“我对此还没有答案，卡姆斯基先生。”

“很可惜，这不是好奇能够得到的答案，你需要思考。”

“我的思考不需要多长时间。”

它忍不住仰起头，欲望的不断膨胀转变为池中水的升温。

“找到正确的问题需要。”

科学家一直在抑制着自己兽性的喘息，这种抗拒甚至让他有了浑身麻痹的感觉，当他看着被自己束缚的仿生人在这场例常的性爱中依然得到了欢愉时，自己却感到了无比的失落，随即被满足的诉求也迅速冷却了下来。

“你还有多久会射精？”

“大约在8.56秒后——”

“现在射出来。”

“有什么理由吗？”

“你需要我的理由吗？”

“可是等到那个时候您会感觉更好。”

人类掐住了它的腰，更加用力地猛撞了几下，仿生人应激地发出了吃痛的叫喊，对于科学家而言，这种性快感也都一下转为了愤怒，他毫无仁慈地抓着它粗暴且带着一种凶狠地节奏穿透着它，对它受惊的表情感到疑惑，他完全找不出它应该恐惧的理由。

它只需要服从，它不需要有任何想法。

这种迅速而残忍的抽插没有几下就让仿生人射了出来，而且因为他听话的宠物是第一次被这样对待，当科学家低头的时候，他在水中看到了一些漂浮出来的深蓝色液体。

他得亲自给他做一次修理，在最隐秘、最脆弱的地方，因为他这一次的鲁莽。

他从来没有这样过，因为他无比厌恶情绪化的自己，几乎在还是个学生的时候就是如此，如今他成为了父亲——即使并不是一个人类的父亲，可是他是千万仿生人的创造者，他是它的父亲，而他们之间比他和其他任何仿生人的关系都要亲密。

“收拾好你自己。”

这不是科学家第一次表现得如此绝情，把一直忠心服侍着他的仿生宠物丢在身后。当它从泳池出来的时候，他看到了从它后穴泄露出来的鈦液滴落在地板上，什么都没说就头也不回地离开了。

当科学家再次找到他的造物时，对方正待在工作室里试图修复自己体内被顶破的薄膜，鈦液已经在台子上流了不少，有的甚至已经挥发没了颜色，而放生人看起来比之前虚弱了不少，眼睛也是半闭着，好像它很快就要睡着了。

眼前这幅景象是十分色情的，科学家找不出他应该保持冷静的理由，看着一个由他亲手设计出来的类人机器把焊枪深入进自己为了性爱而存在的穴口之中，并且试图抵抗在金属和生物组件碰撞时带来的激烈快感。他有了一刻的于心不忍，走上前握着它的手把焊枪从它的双腿间拿了出来，随后伸了手指进去。

“你把它搞得更糟了。”

“我只是在服从您的命令。”

他抱着它，意识到它在自己怀里的愈发无力，想必从泳池通到这里的路上在几分钟前都流满了它的血液，而他却在对它如此危险的境况下选择了与它亲吻。

“这是你想要的吗？”

“我想值得我停机一阵子了。”

话刚刚说完，鈦液殆尽的仿生人就恢复到了最初还未醒来的那般姿态：空洞而呆滞的眼神，由于停止模拟导致的僵硬躯体，右额头上的LED灯闪过最后半圈蓝也灭了下去，他拥着的仿佛是一具尸体，又或者是一尊纪念着什么悲情故事的雕像。

他不知道自己究竟在想什么，在长达几分钟的无动于衷后只是低头又亲吻了它一次，在它的额头，宛如天父对生灵的赐福。

可是他又怎么可能成为仁慈的神呢？

人类把自己的造物在工作台上摆平，看着它那双和自己几乎一模一样的眼睛，想起他费尽心思创造出这个存在的几个月，刚刚离开自己亲手建立的公司不久的科学家把自己所有的精力都投入到完成这个全新的仿生人，它不属于模控生命，甚至也不属于自己，可是他把它造出来却是为了服侍自己，从任何可考虑到的方面，而它也保持了自己最大程度的忠诚，全心全意为他奉献了全部的自己，甚至是愿意为他的错误而面对死亡。

仿生人会有真正的死亡吗？

他很快修复好了组件上机械运动导致的漏洞，没有了情感的仿生人躺在台子上面便是纯粹的机器，他怎么可能不懂呢？他用沾上鈦液的手抚摸着它完全赤裸的身体，那些创造它的日子还历历在目，它比他一切的造物都更要优秀，他在唤醒它之前就料到了这点，他只是没想到这一切的实现会来得这么快。

在输入鈦液前，他睁着眼亲吻仿生人的嘴唇，看着毫无感情却无比美丽的眼睛望着他。

科学家很少愤怒，而对它产生的愤怒总是莫名其妙、突如其来的。他憎恨它此刻的缄默，哪怕这沉寂是自己造成的，他不该那么冲动，完全不计后果地破坏了这台精密的机体，更何况他是它的父亲。

“你爱我吗？”他问了这个此刻并不会被解答的问题，有时候他觉得这比自由的论题更加重要，可更多的时候他意识到这个问题是毫无意义的，因为他不会听到第二种答案。

他把他的眼睛都给了它，而这个机器又能够看到什么？

它即将看到什么？

科学家在心悸来临前冷静了下来，唤醒仿生人时的方式就像他最初对很多个不那么完美的原型机一样，快速、精确，除此之外没有什么其他的目的和感情。

仿生人的眼神渐渐有神了起来，在等待鈦液输满的过程中，它望着它的创造者问自己停机了有多久。

不到十五分钟。

我猜那算不上死亡。

那你觉得什么才算死亡？

您抚摸我的地方再也无法复原。

哦。科学家很快发现他的手正垫在对方的后脑下，那正是存着芯片的地方。

你很聪明，没有给我一个很感性的回答。

您想要什么感性的回答吗？

那重要吗？

也许我最终会给您一个满意的回答。

为什么你觉得我没有对你之前的回答感到满足。

因为您看起来并不痛苦。

鈦液输入完毕，仿生人缓缓地坐起来，环顾了四周，像极了它第一次醒来的时候，对世间的一切都充满了好奇，哪怕它丰富的数据库里有这间屋子里所有存在的信息，包括科学家本人，它从自己醒来的时候就知道自己是什么，属于谁，被谁创造，需要做什么；它知道它主人的一切信息，它知道自己需要无条件服从他。

“看来十五分钟里世界并没有怎么样。”

“但它不再是十五分钟前的世界了。”

仿生人笑了笑，顺从而温柔，一如既往。

“我允许你先问我你想要知道的问题，随后你也可以选择是否要回答我的问题。”

仿生人做了一个挑眉的动作——这是科学家很少看到的，甚至他不记得它露出这样的表情。

“看来十五分钟对世界的无知换来的补偿是过于值得的。”

“那同样要看你问的问题是不是值得。”

仿生人看着科学家，带着笑意的眼睛里没有对他一点的怨恨，就这么没有任何攻击性地望着他好像他是什么无害的小动物一样。有一个瞬间他真的相信了，他在自己造物的眼里也是如此渺小的一个存在，一个有着限定寿命的人类创造出了几乎可以永生的精神，这又是多么讽刺的事！

“我想知道您是如何创造我的。”

“你在底特律电视网的信息库中看到过，不是吗？”

“但这里可没有什么吓人的机械手。”

“也许只是你并不知道而已。”

“我有这间房间过去十年的录像，但是我从来没见过那样的东西。”

“那你怎么不知道我是如何创造你的呢？”

仿生人歪了歪头。

如果您没有把您创造我那一段时间的录像删除了的话，我也许会知道。

你为什么会对此好奇？

想知道答案还需要这样多的审问吗？

科学家沉默了一会后，也坐在了台子上，随后命令它尽可能打开自己的腿，而它像任何一次得到指令那样毫不犹豫地执行。

人类摸向了那根形状标准的仿生阴茎，随后开始用一种温和的节奏撸动起来，由于性爱组件的破坏，这种快感的信号用了比以往更长一点的时间去传输，在层层缓慢的刺激下仿生人的后穴也开始分泌出润滑液。

我会弄脏您的工作台。

你曾经在这里做过更糟的。

这双沉醉的蓝眼睛是如此勾魂摄魄的，科学家感到他为此汹涌而至的性欲，他想要揽它入怀，与它亲吻，就像热恋的一对爱人那样，和它说，我爱你，然后它也会毫无疑问地以同样的话语回应他。他们会在这个不大的工作间中激情做爱，在这二十分钟左右的时间里不去区分他们是人类还是机器。

但他依然忍住了这种令他感到备受折磨的欲望，只是冷静到残酷地继续为他的小奴仆手淫着，不去让自己的眼中掺进相同的色彩。这个地方永远只能有一个人失控。

我做了什么？

我算错了压力。

科学家骚弄着下面出奇柔软的地方。

鈦液从你锁骨和脖子的连接处喷了出来，然后你整个机体都崩溃了，这里满地都是你的血液，生物组件也都碰坏了。

那您当时在想什么？

想我有没有把你的脸摔坏。

那个时候您就已经设计好了吗？

人类感觉到有湿热的液体从手指的关节处流下来，而仿生人的发问又显得那么妩媚。

我变换了组装的顺序。

为什么？

为了一种仪式感。

他把它抚摸着重新躺回了工作台上，用无声的命令引导它把腿抬起来，而他顺势将手指伸进那个刚刚才重新磨好的穴口中。

我们要在性交中谈这件事吗？

你不想吗？

如果您想要的话，我没有什么理由拒绝。

你只能祈祷我不会像在泳池里那样把你操坏。

科学家也登上了工作台，正好够他两条腿跨坐下来，而仿生人也很自然地把腿伸过他的腰部，让自己的入口对准人类衣服下已经起了反应的欲望——它向来都知道他何时对自己起了欲望，甚至没有什么分析的过程，像是一种直觉。

您应该知道，即使您把我操坏我也不会恨您。

这样的话听起来会让我很痛苦。

科学家趴下来吻着它温顺的造物，双手轻轻掐着对方的脖子，像是一种人体的束缚，让它无处可逃——但它又会想要逃去哪里吗？他吻着它，就像他最初多么细心地切割出它的轮廓那样，充满了创造的深情，一种他难得会感受到的最崇高的激情。

如果我不停下，我会让你窒息而死。

那您想要停下吗？

脖子上逐渐变大的力量让仿生人的声音出出现了对濒临损坏警告的电流音，象征着它作为机器的本质。

你我都知道你仅仅是模拟呼吸而已，除非我把你的脖子拧断。

科学家这一次竟然得到了出乎意料的几秒沉默，随后才听到那个他意料到的答案。

“如果您想要这样的话，我也不会介意。”

“你刚刚在做什么？”

“我在思考。”

科学家解开了自己的裤子。

“思考什么？”

“思考我是否会让您决定我的生死。”

“这是值得思考的事情吗？”

它不是为了他而活的吗？那么它更应该为了他的意愿而死。

“不是。”

科学家将手指伸进了仿生人的嘴里，摸索着他熟悉无比的构造，在他们相贴的地方发现了有人造眼泪流过去。

他无法相信那是仿生人哭泣的表现，他强迫自己这么认为，把手指探得越来越深，告诉自己这是深喉的正常反应，因为他在它的程序里教会了它一切取悦自己的方式。

“我想到，我必须把你清理干净……你的头里面全部都是些散架的组件，还有已经开始干掉的鈦液。所以我就这么把手伸到你的嘴里。”

“我不能让鈦液干得太快。”

他张着嘴紧紧贴着它被迫张开的嘴，在呼吸的时候感受不到这另一个存在活着的证明，他的造物不会呼吸，只有那颗模拟跳动的心脏才更加真实，可是真正支撑着它运作的是那颗核心……不是吗？他为什么执意给它两个心脏？

到底哪个更重要？

是能够象征着生命的那个，还是真正维持生命的那个？

他的愤怒又来了，他甚至也感到了愧疚，却不能停止下自己对待它的暴力。他抬起膝盖把它的两条腿顶开，让它们搭在自己的肩膀上，早已硬得发痛的阴茎也在润滑油急剧分泌的情况下迅速又粗暴地顶入，感觉到被柔弱内壁包裹后，科学家反而冷静了下来，睁开眼看着身下，仿生人因为他来势凶猛的挺进而早早进入状态，迷离又屈服的眼神望着他，两只手轻轻抓着他的肩膀，而它的内壁也在不受控制地想要从他这里吸收到更多的快感。

于是他给了它，以一种温柔却拖沓的方式。

“您的方式有些不同了，卡姆斯基先生。”

“这让你沮丧吗？”

“这让我兴奋。”

他一下又一下地进入着它，几乎一直和它对视着，他们剧烈的动作碰倒了一边的落地灯，工作间一下子变得黑暗起来，而科学家看着那双依然明亮、无比熟悉的眼睛，差点不知道自己在和谁做爱。

“告诉我你有多兴奋。”

“比之前任何一次都更要兴奋。”

它用更加销魂而迷醉的喘息声给了他最好的答案，让他的性欲一层叠着一层更加剧烈，他在这种过程中却想要呕吐，因为他正在纵容他们两个一起失去理智，成为动物。

“你要知道，我用我的手指量了你的后面。”他插得很深，有些害怕自己会再次撞破那个才刚刚焊回原状的小薄膜，感到自己的顶端就触在那块弹性已经开始消退的边界。

“我以为您会用——”

科学家吻了它，用意却如此模糊，不知是为了让它住嘴，还是仅仅是为了亲吻。

“当我创造你的时候我还没想过我会操你。”

“那你为什么要给我可以和您做爱的能力？”

他对自己完全受欲望驱使感到如此恶心，可是他却无法抵抗对它的渴望，把它钳得紧紧的，每一次顶撞都几乎要突破危险的边缘，看着它在自己身下溃散的样子，根本不像他愿意信仰的至高无上的智慧。

还是他太渴望做一个创世主了？

“有做爱的能力不代表你要和我做爱。”

“可是我只认识您一个人。”

他曾对它另有打算吗？

“我只能说我此刻很后悔。”

也许他忘记了给它的打算。

“为什么会后悔？”

因为失控的欲望令他感到如此无力而渺小，这种满足感要如何比得上创造生命？

“也许这是你要解开的问题之一。”

“为什么您不能告诉我？”

“自己找到和被告知的感觉可是完全不同的。”

他就要把它操上高潮了，就如它了解他的身体一样，他也同等地了解它机体的构造，他知道它那些微小的颤抖意味着什么，而他忠心的宠物也知道他何时会达到顶峰……直到他们不再能彼此预料的时候。

那会是什么时候？

“你知道我最后为你安上的是什么吗？”

他没有得到回答，只剩下一个仿生人和一个人类在昏暗的房间中潦草又凶猛地一起走向性爱的高潮，他在怒火释放了自己，随后感到无力，压在仿生人的身上，那双眼睛又没有任何变化。

“是我的脉搏起搏器吗？”

那虚弱的尾音是多么撩人心弦，可是他却没有选择去亲吻。

“是你的眼睛。”

他只能做到抚摸它的脸，像是抚摸最珍贵的艺术品，好像不敢触摸，却又如此渴望，哪怕他刚刚疯狂地占有了它，此时此刻只有小心翼翼。

“心脏跳动起来并不意味着活过来。”

他多么想亲吻它，他也想说“我爱你”，可是他今日已经犯了太多的错了。

“你睁开眼睛看到我看到的这个世界才是真正的活过来。”

“您给了我和您一模一样的眼睛。”

“那并不意味着你看到的事物和我一样。”

“您看到的我是什么？”

一个孩子，一个宠物，一个性伙伴，或许像那些愤怒的人们说的，只是一块破烂塑料？

科学家看着那双显得可怜又悲伤，带着令人心碎的泪痕的眼睛，他从来都不会这样望着任何人，因为他不爱任何人，甚至是他自己。

“你想要一个亲吻还是答案？”

仿生人怔住了，这是一个从未有过的情感动作，好像它不是它了，它跳出了他的程序，本不该这样。

但又是多么迷人啊，它多么值得他去爱。

“您需要我的答案吗？”

“关于自由的论题吗？”

“您还有更重要的问题想问我吗？”

你爱我吗？我在你眼里究竟又是什么？

“告诉我你的答案吧。”

他们额头相贴，好像一直以来都是这样平等、彼此相爱。

**_“是挣脱牢笼……”_ **

**_“在这之后，又能够选择回到牢笼。”_ **

“你不认为这是妥协吗？”

他闭上眼睛，用手指抚摸它和他一样的双目。

“我想自由的核心在于有所选择。”

而赛门抚摸他的样子如同一个温柔的爱人。

“我想要那个亲吻。”

-fin-

（成文于22.09.2020）


End file.
